Arranged Marriage
by josie823
Summary: The Pharaoh of Egypt and the King of Rome has agreed. Their children are getting married. When Atem and Tea's worlds collide, will there be peace/war? As time flew, they tend to learn stuff from each other like trust. And apparently how to say "I love U".
1. MARRIAGE!

Atem, the prince of Egypt, walked to his father's chambers, wondering why he called him

Atem, the prince of Egypt, walked to his father's chambers, wondering why he called him. He never called him there unless it's important. Or unless he wanted to talk about Atem getting married again. Oh come on! He was only 17 and turning 18 in three weeks. Couldn't he just look for a wife by himself? When he was ready?

He took three steps more and stopped. He bowed his head and sighed, worrying about what he might say to him. He stood up straight again and opened the door. He saw his father sitting down on the chair with one in front of him. He looked up at him and smiled. Atem stood confused. '_What does he want?' _He thought but walked toward him.

"Hello, father," He said as he sat down the chair.

"Hello, son." The pharaoh replied as he got ready to talk.

"Do you know," He started, "why I called you here?"

"No…" The prince answered.

"I called you here… because you……." He said, smiling.

"I'm what?" he asked.

_Some time later......_

"I'm WHAT?!?!?!?!" Atem stood up from his seat, wide eyed.

"Atem, I know you're surprised but you should know, it will bring peace to both countries." The father replied.

"Rome and Egypt are in peace. Why marriage?" he asked anxiously.

"So they could be united. Your child will rule both countries."

"And what makes you think the princess will also agree?" Atem put his hands on his hips preventing it from clenching.

His father chuckled, "Well, you don't agree and you still get to marry her. If she doesn't agree then she still has no choice."

Atem sighed as his father continued, "She will arrive in a week. Go to bed and sleep, so that you'll have more time to get ready and meet her. Got anything else to say?"

He turned around, angrily then said: "Good night." He walked to his chambers and slammed the door of his room. Pharaoh Aknumkanon sighed and went to bed as well.

---------- -----------­­­­­­­­­­­­­ -------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------ ------------- -----------

_The next day (more like 7:30 pm in our time), in Atem's chambers:_

Atem stood in his balcony, closing his eyes and thinking about everything that's happening. He just wasn't ready for this. For the wedding, to have children… It was happening too fast.

He was in complete serenity until…..

"HI, PRINCE-SAMA!!!" cheered Mana. Atem wondered why she was so cheerful, while he was dreadful.

"Hello, Mana…" He replied, planning something to get away.

"What's wrong, Prince-Sama?" she asked worried. "Is it because of the marriage thingy?"

He nodded, blankly.

"OH, COME ON!! CHEER UP!! I'm actually excited about it… I mean, your getting married!!" She squealed loudly.

Atem covered his ears once more. "Mana, keep it down. Remember what Seto did to you when you were too loud?"

"Oh," was all she could say until she finally sat down and closed her mouth.

'_Good.' _He thought, contentedly.

------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------

This is the first chapter!!! Hope you like it!!! The next one's coming soon!! What would you like?

-Atem and Tea hating each other (at first) then loving each other in the end

Or…

-Atem and Tea liking each other and they teach each other stuff like dancing, singing, etc. and then… you know, have the happy ending.

Just pick!! Oh, and I know that all the characters are a little OOC in this story... But I'll do my best to keep them in their character!!!

Thank you!!!

Read and Review!!! I need your opinions!!


	2. The Meeting

One week later::

_One week later::_

Atem walked through the halls, sighing every five minutes, thinking about what might happen.

'_Ugh, why can't they just understand? I know this meeting is just going to be like the other meetings I had with a princess, anyway. Why can't they just give up??' _He thought. And again he sighed, almost reaching the 'room of doom'. He stopped just in front of the big large door, and thinking about it. _'Oh boy, this is gonna be one looong day.' _He thought as he went in the door. He saw his father talking to another man with a girl just about a year younger than him. Once again he sighed and finally forced himself to walk towards them. The pharaoh saw him and smiled. He motioned him to come and join the chat. He looked at the girl and saw her bow her head, sigh and went back to smiling and acting smart again. This was unusual. He never saw a princess do that.

After he reached them, greet the other royal family and talked, their fathers sent them over somewhere they could be alone. On the way to the garden (made it up), there was complete and utter silence. Neither of them talked nor made a sound. Atem was used to 'being-the-one-asked'. And he was completely surprised when Princess Tea didn't brag or something. She was just different. So he decided to talk first.

He cleared his throat and finally spoke: "So, how old are you again, Princess Tea?"

"Oh, I only turned 17 yesterday. You? How old are you, Prince Atem? And you could just call me Tea. I don't like it that much being addressed formally." She replied.

Atem raised his eyebrows. This was shocking!

"Well, I'm turning 18 in 3 weeks," He smiled. "Belated happy birthday by the way, and me too I sometimes wish I was just a simple living human than being a prince who doesn't get to pick his own wife." He said, not realizing that he was being open to a stranger.

She giggled and replied, "Me too, that's exactly what I don't like about being in my position right now." Her eyes widened at the realization. "Not that I don't like you, I mean, I think your really nice and… all."

He chuckled, "No big deal. I knew what you meant." She giggled.

"You know what I noticed?" Atem asked.

"That I'm really weird and not understandable?" She suggested.

"Well, yeah… in a good way, though. I mean, your not the kind that, always bragging, always talking, always—Ah! I cant list them all," She giggled again on what he said, ", it's like they have the highest position in the whole world that they could make us slaves and all!" he stressed. She laughed.

"Yeah, there was a time when one of the princes who I was about to marry, made me carry his heavy things while we walked through the whole palace." She said reminiscing the annoying day.

He laughed, wanting to know more. "Then what did you do?"

"Halfway through the tour, I threw the 'valuable' and 'sacred' things on his face!" She said smiling proudly.

They both laughed.

"Wow… That must've been hard!" Atem said through his laughs.

"Yeah, but it felt good…"

They laughed again.

_Inside the palace::_

The Pharaoh of Egypt smiled as he saw his son and his future daughter-in-law getting quite along with each other. The king of Rome turned to where he was facing and joined him in smiling.

"So, I guess the marriage is on." He stuck his hand up as the other shook it.

"It definitely is."

It was official.

Prince Atem and Princess Tea are getting married.

--------------------- --------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

Hi!!!! Sorry if some terms are wrong… And Atem is really OOC... But I really wanna learn this thing… Please read and review!!!!! I need your opinions!!!!!!!


	3. Three Days!

Chapter 2

-------I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING------

-------IF I DID OWN YU-GI-OH I WOULD'VE MADE ATEM AND TEA MARRIED-------

Chapter 2

Tea woke up with a startle. She just had a weird dream. She went over to Egypt, met the king, met the prince, went over the garden with the prince— Wait, It wasn't a dream! It happened! She sat up; looking around the room she was in. She was all alone. But this wasn't her room. She went in the other one beside it and saw father sitting down on the bed. He looked up at her and smiled. He greeted, "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good Morning, father," She didn't bother to fake a smile. She was too struck. Well, it was actually her dream to go to Egypt. But she didn't really expect that she was going to marry the prince.

Her father walked over her and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Now, she looked up. "Ready for what?" She asked, confused.

"Ready for the wedding three days from now!" His smile grew wider. Until she pulled away.

"Three days?!" She exclaimed. ", No way!"

"Yes way!!" He replied cheerfully. "Oh you're going to be married…"

"Father?" She asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Can I faint for a while?"

He frowned, "What?"

And then….. she fainted.

-------- --------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------------- ------------------ ---------

"PRINCE-SAMA!!!!" Mana screamed cheerfully as usual. Atem covered his ears.

"What's the news about the wedding, Mana?" He asked anxiously.

"Well, it's on; it's going to be held in the afternoon in three days." She smiled excitedly.

'THREE DAYS?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes, three days, what are you so worried about?" she asked as if she doesn't know.

"Mana, I'm going to be married in three days without even knowing the one who I'm going to marry so well. Wouldn't you be freaked out if you were me?" he remarked. Mana only shrugged.

"Well, considering that I don't know the feeling, I don't know," She said, ", Why don't you just hang out with her more often? I think she's nice."

He smiled, and closed his eyes, "Actually, she is. She is different, though. Or…." He now frowned, getting an idea.

"What?" Mana asked, confused.

"Or she's just acting so that I'll fall for her." He said, but just casually.

"Prince-Sama?"

"Yes, Mana?" he said, opening his eyes.

"We better watch her."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later…"

Silence…

"Okay, it's later, now, what is it?" He said anxiously.

"Well, considering that she might be a spoiled, lifeless brat, as you say, most princesses are, we will watch her in her chambers….. now." she explained.

He was still confused. "Isn't that eavesdropping? And even stupid?"

"Well, yes, it is eavesdropping, but NO it is not stupid for your information."

"Look, Mana, I know you want to help but she might be offended on that plan, maybe a little more like observing would help not eavesdropping." He remarked.

"Yah, that's a better idea." She smiled.

He sighed, relieved. But still worrying about the next three days.

------------------ --------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------

_In the dinning room (very, very large):_

Atem sat down on his usual chair and looked around. There were many people but he couldn't sense a single Roman around.

"Father, where's Tea and her Father?" He asked.

The Pharaoh cleared his throat then said, "Well, son, King Louie (Her father and totally made it up), said that she fainted, when she woke up he just gave her some rest." He smiled.

"She fainted?" he asked again.

"Yes, she fainted."

"Why?"

"I absolutely have no idea…"

Just when they finished their conversation, he instantly saw the Princess he was looking for go in the room, though weakly, with her father beside her. They sat down and they began eating with the other people around.

------------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ------------

I know!! I know!! Tea fainting is really exagerating... I just didn't have any ideas at the moment!! And I need your opinion!!!!!! Please review!! And thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
